Seven Days
by MountainHigh
Summary: Seven days. One week. None of them knew that's all it would take for their lives to completely change. Saturday? Saturday was just the beginning. Told in both Allison and Andy's point of view. Allison/Andy, Claire/John.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Trust me.

**Saturday**

_..._

_Andy_

…

"Who was that?" my father's voice punctured the silence in the vehicle as I hopped in the passenger seat.

"Uhh...", I paused for a second, searching for an answer. I racked my brain as I looked straight at her through my back window. She blushed and followed up with a smile. I grinned back at her as her mother pulled the car away. I watched her go.

"Andy?" my father repeated. I snapped myself out of my dreamworld that I hadn't even acknowledged falling into.

"Oh, uh, she's my friend. Her name is Allison", her name rolled off my tongue smoothly. It sounded nice, too nice on second thought. My chest tightened; I realized what was happening.

Dad chuckled, "yeah, alright, well your special _friend_ is cute. Don't get distracted from what's important. You have a big meet next weekend".

I winced, "yeah, yeah".

"After dinner I'm taking you to the gym, you have to get in a good work out", he pulled down the road and away from Shermer high. He pulled away from the Saturday that might have changed everything.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and looked out the window. For the rest of the ride home we sat together in silence. She was so different. She wasn't like any of Claire's stuck-up friends. She was so strange in such a beautiful way. I eyed the spot where my patch once was. I smiled to myself and absently placed my finger tips to my lips. My mind drifted to Monday and my stomach turned slightly. I frowned, knowing what was going to have to happen.

When the car pulled into my driveway I made my way up to my room as quickly as possible, dodging my mother's interrogation as I walked through the front door.

I fell back onto my bed and put my hands over my face. The wrestling team, my reputation, everything was on the line as of this moment. I guess it didn't matter, though. Allison made me feel something I could never explain. I didn't kiss her because I was supposed to. I kissed her because I wanted to.

"Fuck" was the only word I could manage to say.

I soon got up and ran downstairs for a moment. I quietly walked into the kitchen and opened the third drawer from the refrigerator. I immediately saw what I was looking for.

Grabbing the phonebook, I ran back up to my room. Thankfully, all my noise that would be questioned was drowned out by some stupid movie that my parents were watching in the living room.

_Reynolyds, Reynolds, Reynolds. _I browsed through the book until I found what I thought was Allison's number. I jotted it down on a piece of paper next to my bed and put the book aside to return later.

I wasn't quite sure what to do with those 10 digits yet, but I was pretty sure a nap would help.

…

_Allison_

…

I shut the door behind me when I got in mom's car. His eyes were still locked with mine. My heart melted a little and my stomach turned. I could still feel him on my lips.

The car ride home was quiet like always. No questions were asked. No small talk was made.

Today I didn't care, though.

Today was _different_.

I felt a smile cement to my face. My fingers were laced around the patch in my pocket and I nestled closer into the blue sweatshirt that was swung around my shoulders. I couldn't believe it.

I kissed Andrew Clark.

I mean, I _kissed_ Andrew Clark. I didn't even understand it, really. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to. I can't get excited. The kiss didn't matter. Monday is going to be a horrific day and when it is over I will have proved myself right in knowing that this was all stupid. This was all something we all got caught-up in. Andrew only wanted to kiss me because of what Claire did to me...right?

I don't know why I can't stop smiling. I hate it, actually. I'm not supposed to feel like this. I don't really know what any of this is, to be honest. All I know is I'm getting lost in my head and I don't like it. It's not going to end well...it never does.

Why did it feel so good this time? He was such a wonderful kisser. Granted, I hadn't kissed anyone in a while, but he felt so different. He was so gentle and strong at the same time. He made me feel so different. None of it made sense.

Mom stopped the car in the driveway and I hopped out of the vehicle quickly and ran to my room. I shut the door behind me and dropped my bag on the end of my bed.

I wasn't quite sure what to do. It was too early to go to sleep and I wasn't hungry. I pulled the patch out of my pocket and examined it, tracing the stitching with my fingers. I smiled down at it and placed it on my side table next to my phone. I took the sweater off of my shoulders and put it on properly.

It smelled so good. I couldn't really find words to explain it, but it was something unique and wonderful. It smelled like Andy.

I kicked my shoes off and sat back for a moment. I decided that I needed to keep myself busy so I wouldn't get too happy or lost in what happened today. I didn't really want to think about it. I didn't want to get too attached.

Pulling out my sketchbook, I tossed the bag on the ground. I pulled out a black pen from the bag before letting it hit the ground.

I sat back in bed, letting my hands go at the blank slate.

I didn't want to think about Monday but I felt like my heart was breaking down the brick wall my brain was trying to put up. I just wanted to see his blue eyes again. I wanted to taste his lips and feel his touch. I wanted to understand Andrew Clark.

I chuckled, "Allison, you don't even understand yourself". Oh, great. Now I'm talking to myself.

While daydreaming, I continued to draw. I had no plan, but eventually there was a picture in my hands. I looked to the clock when I decided to take a break. I set my freshly-drawn farmhouse down and looked up at the ceiling.

I really do hope he calls. I squeaked.

"Shit", I closed my eyes. The smell of the jacket crept into my nose once more.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't get Andrew Clark out of my head. I blinked a few times and let out a yawn.

Hopefully Sunday wouldn't be too painful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday (Part One)**

...

Allison

…

The phone rang three times. I wasn't sure weather or not to answer. What if it was Andy? No, it wasn't. I don't know why I was getting myself excited. What if it was though? I held my breath and picked up the phone.

"Allison?" a female voice said from the other end of the line. My heart sank for a moment, but then curiosity hit me.

"Who is this?"

"It's Claire, are you around?" her voice suddenly seemed all to familiar. She seemed worried or agitated, I wasn't quite sure which one it was yet.

"Yeah, I am" I responded.

"Do you want to go get lunch or something? I mean- while we can just...", she paused, "incase".

I was quiet for a moment, I didn't really know what to say. I mean, yeah, sure, it was nice, but having lunch just in case she was too much of a chicken to say anything to me tomorrow?

"I guess".

"Perfect! Do you want to meet me at the diner on the corner of Hoffman street in an hour? My treat".

"See you then" I replied and clicked the phone before she could respond. I was half angry at her for the way she put the invitation, but I guess I understood. I had nothing better to do anyway, and it was better then waiting around for a call that would never come.

I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to my closet. I looked at the pallet of black and pulled out a plain black sweatshirt. I then pulled out a pair of blue jeans and proceeded to get dressed for the day.

When I went to look in the mirror all I saw was a nappy mess of brown that I had to brush through to get it to look decent once more. I pushed a headband into my hair so I wouldn't get a lecture from Claire. It wasn't the bow, but it was close enough. I also tried to go a little lighter on make-up, but just a little bit.

I understood that by the time I finished getting ready it had only been fifteen minutes. The walk to the diner was only ten, so I had nothing to do for the next thirty five minutes. I looked around my room for a moment and landed on my messenger bag that was sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat down next to it before dumping the content out next to me. I had the time, I may as well clean it out.

When I was done and ready to go I scurried down my stairs and past my parents without saying a word to either of them. I laced up my converse quickly and then was out the door. I headed to Hoffman street at a steady pace. My only assumption was that Claire wanted to go there because she knew none of her friends would ever be caught dead in such a run-down place.

Eventually, the building came into sight and I could see a head of red in the distance. My stomach felt slightly ill as I wasn't quite sure what was about to happen. It could have been a set up. Some weird ploy to make me ashamed and miserable, but she looked alone. What did I have to loose?

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to show up!" Claire exclaimed approaching me.

"I'm on time, aren't I?" I asked her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just, never mind, come on" she babbled as she lead me inside. It was pretty empty today, just a few adults eating slowly.

The waitress sat us in the corner of the room and handed us two menus coated in plastic. I could see Claire scoff at the menu for a moment before flipping it open like nothing was wrong.

"Why are we here?" I asked her, deadpan.

She looked up at me almost offended, "What? I was just hungry. I figured you would be to?".

"Your acting strange. Why are we really here?" I asked her.

She sighed, "I just wanted to go out for lunch, Allison. Why is that so weird?".

I looked at her for a moment. She seemed flustered, "okay". I shrugged and gave her a crooked smile for a moment. I was in no mood to have some sort of gushy talk about Bender or Andy...especially Andy.

The waitress came back to take our orders shortly. I asked for a cup of coffee and the regular order of pancakes with extra maple syrup. Claire ordered a grapefruit, plain toast, and egg whites with a glass of orange juice.

"What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Claire blurted out breaking the silence that filled the lunch table.

I looked up at her for a moment. "Honestly, I have no idea". I wanted to tell her so badly that it was all on her and Andy and Bender. We all had the talk about it yesterday, but I think it was eating her more then it was eating any of us. I knew I would be able to talk to Brian at the least.

"I really think I might like John" Claire confessed. Here we go.

"Then talk to him" I told her. I fidgeted with my napkin.

"I know this is all probably the last stuff you want to talk about to hear right now but I'm afraid. I can't tell any of my other friends about it and your the only one who knows" she was visually upset now. I wanted to have no time for this, but she was right. I was the only one who understood, and it made me feel a little better about Andy.

I sighed, "I think if you talk to him tomorrow everything will be fine". I never gave advice. I really didn't have any to give.

The waitress brought back our orders quickly. I put eight sugar packets in my coffee followed by the smallest amount of creamer. Claire watched me. I looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"I'm fine" she snapped herself out of whatever daze she was in and started on her egg whites, "what do you think is going to happen with Andy?".

I almost choked on my saturated pancake; I looked up at her, "I don't know".

Claire thought for a moment before opening her mouth, "I promise I won't ignore you tomorrow".

I wasn't sure weather or not to believe her but I humored her, "I won't ignore you either".

Claire snorted out a laugh and I gave her a questionable look. She immediately stopped, "sorry".

"It's fine", I responded.

"How are your pancakes?"

The lunch was awkward and a little miserable but the pancakes were delicious. I couldn't say weather or not tomorrow would be awful or if it was going to be the best day of my life. All I knew was that Claire was just as worried and uncomfortable as I was, and I guess that in of itself was comforting. I eyed her dad's credit card that sat on the check before I looked away.

"Thank you for coming", she smiled.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" I asked.

She stopped, racking her mind for something to respond with, "Your a really nice person".

I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Thanks for lunch". I smiled at her. She smiled back. It was a strange friendship, but a friendship none-the-less. It also helped me keep my mind off of Andy as hard as it was too.

Claire smiled. I guess she needed a real friend just as much as I did.

–

**AN:** I just wanted to get a little something up before I went to class today! I should have Saturday part two up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday (Part Two)**

…

_Andy_

…

I flipped the television on as I stepped onto the treadmill. The clock sitting on top of the bookshelf read 6:13 AM. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and started the treadmill on a slower setting to warm up. Since it was Sunday I only had to go for an hour, thankfully. Afterwords I would eat a large breakfast, then I had to go to the gym. After that I'd call Allison. Yeah, that's what I was going to do.

I was regretting not going outside for today's run. It was so much nicer then staring at the basement walls. The run seemed harder today. My legs hurt and I wanted to fall over. All I really wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep. I wanted to go back to my dreamworld because it was much better then this. I want to run away with her. She is absolutely right. I hate my life and I'm too much of a coward to do a damn thing about it.

I pushed myself harder, running faster. For now, I was still a champion and I would have to deal with it. I know, it sounds stupid. Complaining about being a winner. I didn't want to be a winner anymore. I just wanted to be normal. I want to sleep past five fifty on a Sunday.

Eventually seven rolled around and I got off the treadmill. I made my way upstairs and mom was cooking bacon, eggs, waffles, cutting fruit, and making a ridiculous amount of food in general.

"Morning, sweetie", she said as she pulled a plate out for me.

"Morning, mom", I replied. The throbbing in my legs refused to subside and I took a seat at the counter.

"How was your run?", she smiled at me, dropping a large amount of bacon and three eggs in front of my face.

"Thanks, and it was fine", I began to eat. We continued making small talk.

Eventually the food was demolished as she went out for the day to do whatever activities it was that she did to keep herself occupied. Hours later, after the gym, I returned up to my room. I sighed with relief and smiled for the first time that day. After taking a long shower and getting changed I plopped myself down onto my bed and pulled out the number I had hid on myself yesterday.

I picked up the phone and played with it for a moment. I thought about it long enough and dialed her number and held the receiver to my face.

It rang.

It rang again.

It rung a few more times.

No answer.

She must have been busy. I sighed. I mean, I don't know why I expected her to just answer. She had a life too. I laid back and stared at my ceiling. I had blown of Max, one of my wrestling friends, who I was supposed to see today. I told him I had to do a bunch of extra work for my dad because of the detention. I had no idea what I was going to do tomorrow.

I couldn't blow Allison off. There was just something about here that was so perfect. She was so strange I didn't really know what to do about it. I mean, she was nothing like all the other girls. She didn't care about who I was supposed to be, just who I was. She could not have given a shit that I was this supposed all-star who was the school hot shot. This girl was different. This girl actually liked me.

Honestly, it scared me a little bit.

However, to be even more truthful, it made me absolutely ecstatic.

So, what was I going to do? I ran a hand through my hair and I felt tired. I was worn out from the sheer thought of Monday.

I began working on my chemistry homework. I figured it would take my mind off everything for a while. I chucked to myself as I identified some blocks on the periodic table. This was all so stupid.

When I was all finished I tried calling Allison again. The phone rang three times this time and then there was a click.

"Hello?", spoke a quiet voice.

"Allison, it's Andrew", I cleared my voice nervously. There was a long pause.

"Hi, Andy", her quiet voice rose to one of obvious joy. I smiled.

What on earth was I ever going to do with her?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slow chapters! I promise Monday will be much more pleasant to read. I just needed to develop the backstory first. :) Hope all of you enjoyed and thank you for your awesome feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday (Part One)**

…

_Allison_

…

I peeled my eyes open to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. The annoyingly bright red numbers read six in the morning and I sighed and rolled over. As consciousness took me, I shot up and out of bed faster then I ever had in my whole life.

This was it.

Today was Monday.

My stomach turned slightly inside out of nerves as I stood up and stretched. I walked over to the bathroom and began to run water in the shower. I shuffled some clothing together while I waited it to heat up before I hopped in.

Last night Andy and I had talked for hours. It was wonderful, really. I mean, Andrew Clark. Not only did he call, but it was one of the best conversations I have ever held, to be completely honest. My mind rolled back to the conversation as I began to wash my hair.

_What's going to happen tomorrow?_

_You tell me._

He laughed and I smiled. I smiled now just thinking about it. It was so stupid really. We were all making such a big deal out of something that in reality was so meaningless. We're all people. Stupid, stupid, people.

_I promise I won't let you down._

_We'll See._

I finished up in the shower and stepped out to finish getting ready for the day. I dried my hair with the blowdryer and pinned my bangs back with a bobby pin I fished out of the drawer under the sink. It wasn't as glamorous as Claire had managed to make it look the other day but it was good enough.

I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black turtleneck. I looked in the mirror at my make-up-less face and sighed. As easy as it would be to pile on "black shit" around my eyes and walk out the door I promised myself I wouldn't today. Just today, unless everything went well. If not, I could go back to what I like to call my comfortable lifestyle.

I went a little heavier then Claire did out of force of habit. My eyes were surrounded in black but just enough to keep me from feeling naked. I kept the rest simple and walked back into my bedroom. It had been about a half an hour and I decided that I was going to walk to school today instead of waiting for mom to remember at the last second that she had a child that she had to take care of.

I picked up my bag and riffled through it to make sure I had everything I needed. I eyed the patch on my side table and smiled. I flipped off the light and headed down the stairs.

I at first went straight for the door but then hesitated on the door knob. I quickly went back into the kitchen and opened the drawer under the microwave I delicately plucked one of dad's cigarettes from the pack and scurried out the door.

Now, okay. I don't smoke. I almost never smoke. There was nothing else on this planet that was going to calm my nerves better then some nicotine at this very moment and it really wasn't going to take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

On my walk I smoked the cigarette and enjoyed it just a little too much but then soon put it out and forgot the overwhelming joy that it had bestowed me. At the end of the day I was never going to be a smoker, but I never will find something to calm me down quite as nicely as a cigarette.

I popped a mint into my mouth as Shermer High came into sight. The nauseated feeling crept back but I was able to push it away this time. I was a little early so I walked around the back of the school not knowing what else to do.

Tucked away under the bleachers by the football field, I noticed none other then John Bender. He had already spotted me. He waved me over. I looked around me to see if there was anyone else in sight and then I hesitantly approached him.

"Happy Monday", he shouted as soon as I was in ear shot. His voice was dripping with sarcasm and I grinned.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked him sheepishly. I took a seat next to him as I noticed him puffing heavily on a joint.

"What does it look like, sherlock?" He responded with. I shrugged and chuckled as he tried to pass it to me.

"No, I'm fine"

"Your fine? You look like your about to vomit" Bender told me. I mean, he was right.

"I'm fine" I repeated. He frowned and blew smoke in my face. It smelled skunky but pleasant at the same time.

"You'll be fine soon" He chuckled.

"Have you talked to Claire?" I blurted. I expected some sort of arrogant response about me being nosy and it being none of my business. Instead, I was surprised.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone" he blew more smoke towards me as I waved it out of my face.

"Can you stop blowing this shit in my face, please?" I asked.

"Why don't you smoke?"

"I don't know" I told him. Truthfully, I really didn't know. Nor did I care.

"One hit"

"No"

"Just one"

"Why"

"Why not?"

I looked at him through narrow eyes and sighed. I took one small hit off of the joint and handed it back to him.

"Do you like it?" He asked me.

"Why does it matter?" I sighed. It felt nice. It didn't really do much, but the nerves in my stomach were gone.

"This shit saved my life"

"Well, don't tell anyone and I won't tell anyone about you and Princess Claire, okay?"

"Ah, we have a little deal maker on our hands, today!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Bye, Bender".

"See ya, weirdo" he waved me off with a smile. I turned on my heels and made my way back towards the school building. I mean, I guess so far today wasn't the worst. Granted, it has only been about five minutes.

I felt strangely okay. I mean, I guess people really did make a big deal out of weed. It wasn't really bad. As a matter of fact, I felt a lot less nervous about everything in general. Whats the worst that could happen? He makes a complete and total idiot out of me and what? I get laughed at some more? It's not like that wasn't what happened every other day. I guess it would just be the disappointment that would hurt. I didn't really care, though. I mean, that's what I'm going to keep telling myself. I'm just trying to get to my locker before today turns to hell.

I walked through the doors of Shermer to students flocking every which way. I made my way down the halls until I found my locker. I pulled a few books out and then headed towards my first class, Chemistry.

As I walked in I noticed Brian sitting in the corner next to an empty seat. He smiled at me and I went over to sit with him.

"Hi, Allison!" He pronounced happily. Brian was a nice kid. He didn't really have anyone to impress and thats what I liked most about him. He was as genuine as they come.

"Hi, Brian" I smiled at him. It would be nice to at least have one friend I could talk to in public. I expected nothing to come from Bender in general but at least he didn't hate me. What would come of Claire and Andy were two totally different stories. We made small talk and waited for class to begin.

I made it through the first half of the day without much more excitement then that. Whatever Bender had fed me earlier was definitely gone and I felt just as sick to my stomach as I did earlier. It was lunch time and the whole student body would be gushing over their stupid weekends and their stupid problems.

I walked into the lunchroom and luckily had spotted Brian with some of his friends. I made my way over to them slowly and said hello.

Brian gave proper introductions as his friends eyed me strangely. I think they were more bemused with the fact that their was a girl sitting with them at lunch then the fact that I was a basket case. Oddly enough, it was better then usual.

I scanned the room and found Claire sitting around a bunch of girls who were gossiping and making fun of passing teenagers. Claire looked miserable and was looking around the cafeteria herself. I'm sure she was looking for Bender but what she didn't understand was that he was definitely outside doing something illicit and not eating the mystery meat that they were serving for lunch. She made eye contact with me and lit up. She sent a wave my way and I smiled back. Her friends began to pester her as she rolled her eyes and gave some phoney advice back to them. She looked back to me and winked.

She was going to take time to detach herself but you could see it happening. It was the low-tide before the storm. Soon, there would be a flood.

"How was your day, Allison?" Brain asked me.

"Oh, it's been..." I paused, "alright" I nodded.

He immediately went back to some geeky debate he and his friends were having. I began to eat my sandwich slowly. Maybe Andy hadn't come to school that day. I don't know how I could have missed him. Maybe he was hiding from me. I frowned.

As if on cue, the lunchroom doors flew open and in walked none other then Andrew Clark.

I didn't know one's heart could possibly sink that far until that moment.

We made eye contact.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting! I have been traveling but I am finally back at school. I may be a little busy and the updates may be a little scattered but I am going to try my hardest to keep them coming_ at least_ once a week. Thanks for all your support!


End file.
